plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Bean Bomb
:For other uses of beans, see bean. |variant of = |duration = 2 sec. |cooldown = 35 sec. |rarity = Special }} Dark Bean Bomb is an alternate ability for the Peashooter's Chili Bean Bomb. The player is able to have two beans in stock, however, they will deal less damage than the normal Chili Bean Bomb, at around 80 damage and they have a smaller radius. The time before detonation is 2 seconds, making it the fastest detonating bean bomb. It takes 35 seconds to recharge. Stickerbook description These Dark Bean Bombs come in pairs. Perfect when you toss out a Bean, and then immediately need to toss out another! Strategies With This ability is less likely to defeat a huge crowd like the regular Chili Bean Bomb or Sombrero Bean Bomb would. Instead, they explode faster and can be used more frequently, meaning you can weaken crowds of zombies quickly and efficiently for your teammates to defeat. This is especially true in Herbal Assault maps, where many zombies will be located near the base. Using both beans at once can vanquish nearly any zombie class (except Super Brainz, All-Star, and the Imp's Z-Mech), but use them wisely, as if they miss, you'll have to wait for them to recharge again. This ability can also help with getting the Assist Master boast, since the bean will damage crowds of zombies, but will not vanquish them, allowing assists to count. Against Even though the Dark Bean Bomb deals less damage than a Chili Bean Bomb, it detonates faster, meaning that if you're a zombie, you have less time to react before it detonates. If you play as a Scientist, use Warp or Energy Warp if you have it charged to avoid take damage when it detonates. As an Imp, although one Dark Bean Bomb is enough to vanquish you (if you don't have the health upgrade), you need to be right next to it and although 2 seconds seems like a short time, it is enough time for you to escape and you can absorb the damage using Impkata. Comparison with Chili Bean Bomb Pros *You can have two at a time as opposed to one. *Does not make as much sound as the two other Bean Bombs. *Lower cooldown. Neutral *Has fastest detonation time of all three bean bombs which although gives less time for the zombies to escape, it may give a disadvantage in regards to timing. Cons *Small radius. *Very low damage so one Dark Bean Bomb can only vanquish normal browncoat zombies and an Imp (if they do not have the Health Upgrade and are not in Impkata). Gallery IMG_0820..jpg|Dark Bean Bomb's stickerbook description Screenshot (13)..png|Appearance ggggggg.png|Ability icon Official Dark Bean Bomb vs Bling Maiden photo from Popcap Twitter.png|The Dark Bean Bomb and the Bling Maiden in a photo from an official Twitter post Category:Explosive plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Abilities Category:Peashooter abilities Category:Plant abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Rux abilities Category:Plants